As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Multiple information handling systems, such as servers, may be grouped together for data center implementations. Power in the data center remains a major concern for information technology (IT) management. Performance per watt is a critical aspect to driving higher efficiency. Power capping is a recent concept that has been introduced for purposes of capping power of servers within a group of multiple servers in a rack. Using power capping, each server within a group of servers in a server rack is assigned a maximum capped power usage level that it cannot ever exceed, such that the total power consumption of all servers when operating at their maximum capped power levels does not exceed the total power capacity of the server rack. During operation of the server rack, a baseboard management controller (BMC) of each given server monitors real time power consumption of the given server and issues commands to the information handling unit of the given server to limit CPU, memory, storage, networking power consumption below the assigned power cap for the given server by adjusting operating conditions of the information handling unit of the given blade server. Conventional power capping is implemented in an attempt to reduce trapped power as compared to relying on IT overprovisioning of power in the data center, thus enabling greater density or number of servers.